I T A C H I
by Rain is to Sunshine
Summary: Don't go into the house. Don't stand in front of the mirror and spin around. Don't close your eyes. And whatever you do...don't say his name... AU Sasuke X OC


"It was him I swear!"

"Kichi!"

"No listen to me! It was him! He was here! H-here in this room!" I latched on to one of their arms.

"What is the matter with you!?"

"Itachi does not exist!"

"Don't speak his name aloud!"

"Kichi, you must have had a nightmare. Please, go back to sleep!"

"No you don't understand!" I grabbed my hair and stomping my feet. But, they still shook their heads. Why won't they listen!? He was here, he was always here. It's not a myth! "I'm not making this up!"

"Kichi, please..." They gave me a disappointed look and exited the room. My heart started to race. Shadows started to grow closer. I bounded over to the wall and flipped on the light. Everything looked the same. My heart won't stop racing, suddenly the air grew cold and dense. And in the corner of my window...I saw a pair of red eyes. I screamed and ran out the door.

"If you don't stop acting like a baby I'm throwing you out on the street!" The dorm adviser shouted, I flinched. But, I couldn't go back in that room...I just couldn't. I knew he'd come. He always does. Looking at me from my window, snickering. ... _'Itachi'_

.:.

_"Little Miss Ki-chi, scared and weep-ing, listens to noises from her bed-room. _

_Will she run and save herself? _

_Little Miss Ki-chi, scared and weep-ing…doesn't know he's right be-hind her"_

I gasped and shot my hand towards the ceiling. The singing stopped. Every time I do get to sleep…little children would sing that song. Three verses that send shivers up and down my spine.

I jumped as I heard a knock on the closet door. It opened, revealing my best friend; Hinata.

"Kichi-chan, are you alright? I heard about what happened…" She drifted off and looked away from me.

"Yes…where were you when I needed you?" She looked at me sympathetically,

"I always go home for Christmas, you know that…" I blinked. Once, twice,

"Oh yeah." I blushed at my stupidity. Hinata giggled and pulled me out of the closet.

"Come on Kichi-chan, how about we get ready for class ne?" I nodded.

.:.

My name is Tsukiyomi Kichi, and I go to Konoha private school. My parents sent me here when I was 12 and I'm still stuck here at age 16. They would never admit it, but I knew they had no business with me. All they wanted was to do their jobs and live their lives in peace. Which they could not do with a child. Especially not me. I was practically an eyesore. I had plain black hair that reached the end of my waist and repulsive purple eyes. My skin was so pale that I glowed in the moonlight, like a ghost. And, I was so small and skinny I looked like I'd pass out from not eating.

"Kichi-chan!"

"Coming!"

I met Hinata my second year here and we've been best friends ever since. I call her a true friend, because my third year here all of my friends abandoned me and called me crazy. They won't believe me when I said Itachi was haunting me.

"Okay! Since entrance exams for next year are about to be taken, we are going to have a pop quiz." We groaned. The teacher slapped his ruler against the board. "Now that is not a tone I want to hear."

"But Kakashi-sensei," Some one protested, "We already know all of the material!"

"But there is always room to improve," The girl huffed and folded her arms. Her name was Haruno Sakura; she used to be one of my friends.

"For once I have to agree with Sakura, why would we be here if we didn't want to learn?" Ino another one of my ex-friends asked. I lowered my head, '_Their parents don't want them around.'_

"And?"

"And what's the point of reviewing if we are going to study right before the exam?" My other ex-friend Tenten asked. Kakashi tapped his mask-covered chin.

"Yes, you make a very persuasive argument. I'm proud. Okay free period!" He said. After that he sat down and read his…porn. I looked over at Sakura, Ino and Tenten. Ino saw me and pointed in my direction. The other two looked and they all glared at me until I looked away. I could hear their laughter.

Hinata patted my shoulder,

"Kichi-chan, if they were really your friends then they won't have abandoned you." I smiled to her.

We use to be so close until last year. All five of us. Until the day of my birthday. Ino, had a fascination with the house across the school yard. It was big and rundown. The grass needed to be mowed and the house needed a paint job. Most of the windows were broken thanks to the neighborhood boys. But, overall she was obsessed with the legend that came with it…

It was said that in that house lived a family. The family was of five people. The father, the mother, the two sons and a daughter. The father was a high ranking business man, so he was always busy. And the eldest son hated him. The eldest son wanted his father out of the house and away forever. But the eldest son wasn't quite sane if you will. And his way of solving things was to kill his mother…

Everyone was grieving about her. They thought it was a suicide, they found her hanging from the staircase railing. The eldest son thought his father would forget about him inheriting the company. He thought his father would want to forget by throwing himself into his work. But his father didn't…

Then the eldest son thought of another plan. His little sister loved to sit by the lake. But, she was never taught how to swim… One day he followed he sister to lake. From behind he pushed her in the lake and watched her drowned. But, the other son had seen what he had done and ran to tell his father. Only the eldest son was right on his tail. The other son tripped and fell down the family well. The eldest son thought he was dead and went on his way.

This time for sure, with the daughter dead and the other son missing the eldest son thought for sure he would leave for work. But he didn't, he told the eldest son 'Because everyone is gone, I'm going to be here with you always.' And this drove the eldest son mad. He took out one of the kitchen knifes and stabbed his father repeatedly.

Soon the police showed up, the neighbors at the time had called about some screaming. They saw the eldest son dragging his father to the lake. They were about to arrest him when he took of running. He ran upstairs only to slip on his father's blood. The eldest son fell down the stairs and broke his neck. The eldest son's name was Itachi…

And to this very day it is said if you stood in the hall in front of the mirror at midnight, turning around slowly and saying "Itachi" three times, he'd appear in the mirror and try to kill you.

So we went up to the house, all of the neighbors had moved their houses further away so at that time no one could see us. The doorknob was practically falling off so all we had to do was kick the door and we were in. Since I was the birthday girl, they told me I was destined to go first.

'Go on!' They urged save for Hinata. 'You're the birthday girl, be brave, nothing can happen to you on your birthday!'

So there we stood in the huge entry hall. I slowly walked up to the big mirror, staring at my own reflection. I clenched my fists tighter as I proceeded to spin around in circles and close my eyes.

'IIIIIItaaaaaachiiiii' I chanted. I wanted so bad to open my eyes. I could hear the fast breathings of my friends 'IIIIIItaaaaaachiiiii' A cold air swarmed around me. I almost stopped spinning. But I knew if I did I would be called a coward for the rest of my life. One more… 'IIIIIItaaaaaachiiiii' I opened my eyes. I was facing my friends. I turned around and faced the mirror.

'Aw, the legend was fake!' Ino whined. But, I continued to stare at the mirror. Slowly red eyes started to form. They gleamed and glared at me. I screamed and took off out of the hall.

The ironic part was they called me a coward afterwards. They were furious that I left them all alone in the house. So either way I lost everyone save for Hinata as a friend. But if I had stopped before…

I shuttered at the memory,

"Kichi-chan?" I jumped at my name being called. I had completely forgotten Hinata was still sitting next to me.

"Oh gomen Hinata-chan, I was spacing again." I muttered embarrassed. She smiled and stood up,

"That's alright! I almost forgot I've got those photos for you." I jumped up excitedly. I had forgotten about everything after she said that.

"Honto desu ka!?" She nodded happily. "Can we go see them now?"

"Yep!" We rushed out the door and headed down the hall. Hinata took the best photographs. And she always knew what to take a picture of. When she develops them she always makes two copies. One for her and one for me. I loved to take the pictures she gave me and paint them with more detail on a canvas.

We came to the art room door, the light was off. Suddenly my heart raced. The lights were always on. Hinata noticed me starting to back away.

"Hinata-chan…"

"No stop! You have to face up. You always said…_he_, only comes to you when you're alone right?" I shivered, but nodded anyway. "Then be brave! That's what you told me the first year I met you. Be brave Kichi-chan!" I nodded.

She took my hand and opened the door.

"Hey!" I screamed and clung to Hinata. "Now I have to start all over. Hn, nice move ex-lax." I opened my eyes and turned on the light. The now irritated Uchiha Sasuke glared at me. I looked away.

Uchiha Sasuke was a misfit of the academy. He refused to wear the uniform and decline all his classes. He was uberly cute but no one liked him because of his horrible attitude. He even gets into fights daily. "What are you doing here anyway?" He asked darkly,

"W-well w-we were j-just going to l-l-"

"Spit it out or don't say it," He hissed at me.

"We were just…wait what are you doing here?" I asked defensively. He narrowed his eyes,

"I don't see how that's any of your concern." His guard was now up. I smirked,

"Aw, was Sasu-chan actually doing some work?" I asked in a sickenly sweet voice. He scoffed at me,

"Work? Hn, you have to be kidding me. I'm not a fruitcake like you two. Now if you'll excuse me," He turned around to his desk and picked up some stuff and throw it in his bag. Then he stormed out the door, brushing past me as he went. Nearly knocking me over.

"That was rude!" Hinata squeaked. I walked over to the desk he was working on. Packets full of photos were lying on the table.

"Hey Uchiha!" I ran out the door with them in my hand. "Come back you forgot something!" I waved it in the air. But he was so far away he couldn't hear me.


End file.
